Turbo
Turbo is a 2013 American computer-animated sports comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It is based on an original idea by David Soren, who also directed the film in his feature debut. Set in Los Angeles, the film features an ordinary garden snail named Turbo whose dream of becoming the world's fastest snail comes true. The film was released on July 17, 2013. The film stars the voices of Ryan Reynolds, Paul Giamatti, Michael Peña, Snoop Dogg, Maya Rudolph, Michelle Rodriguez and Samuel L. Jackson. The film was met with generally positive reviews. Despite earning $282.5 million on a $127 million budget, the studio had to take a total of $15.6 million write-down on behalf of the film. It is considered to be a box office bomb. A television series based on the film, titled Turbo Fast with none of the original cast (other than Ken Jeong and Michael Patrick Bell as Kim-Ly and White Shadow, respectively), was put into production a year before the film's release, and it first aired on Netflix on December 24, 2013. Plot In a suburban San Fernando Valley garden in Los Angeles, Theo is a garden snail who dreams of being the greatest racer in the world, just like his hero, five-time Indy 500 winner Guy Gagné. His obsession with speed has made him an outcast in the slow and cautious snail community, and a constant embarrassment to his older brother, Chet. Theo wanders onto a freeway to admire the traffic and wishes upon a star (later revealed to be an airplane) that he was fast. Suddenly, he is sucked into the supercharger of a Chevrolet Camaro drag racer, fusing his DNA with nitrous oxide. When he wakes up, he possesses great speed and accuracy, and some characteristics of a real car. Unfortunately, his first attempt to show this power off ends with him crashing a tricycle into the garden, getting himself and Chet fired from the garden crew. As the siblings quarrel over Theo's problems, Chet is snatched by a crow, but is pursued and rescued by Theo at a run-down strip mall called Starlight Plaza. There, they are captured by Tito, a taco truck driver, and are brought to a snail race held by him and his co-workers. Theo astounds both humans and snails alike, earns the respect of the snails, led by Whiplash, and renames himself "Turbo". Tito dreams of reviving the strip mall with Turbo as an attraction, and eventually manages to divert and strand a tour bus, bringing impressive business. At this success, Turbo convinces Tito to enter him in the Indianapolis 500 as a competitor. The neighbors agree to put up the entrance fee and accompany them to Indianapolis. Tito is initially refused entry into the race, but a chance meeting with Guy Gagné gives Turbo a chance to show off his speed, astounding the audience and the racers by qualifying for the race. This impossible feat soon becomes a sensation on social media and the CEO gives in to let the snail compete. Turbo enters the race the next day, but the dangerous racetrack and the more experienced competitors leave him trailing in last place. At a pitstop, Whiplash and his crew give Turbo a vital pep talk, advising him to stop racing like a car. Turbo uses his small size to his advantage and rapidly gains ground, but Gagné resorts to cheating and knocks Turbo against the circuit wall, damaging his shell and weakening his speed powers. In the final stretch with Turbo in the lead, Gagné, desperate to overtake him, inadvertently causes a crash that snares most of the competitors, including Turbo, who wakes to find his shell punctured and his speed gone. Alarmed at seeing Turbo losing hope, Chet, with a change of heart, braves several dangers to meet with Whiplash's crew and see the racer. Seeing his brother and the crew arrive on crows to encourage him to continue, Turbo resumes the race. Gagné single-mindedly pursues him, dragging his wrecked car, but Turbo narrowly wins and Gagné is disqualified for cheating. Starlight Plaza thrives from Turbo's fame; all the businesses become spectacular successes and hold elaborate snail races. Whiplash's crew are given special propulsion aids for their shells, while Chet is content with his new job as the track referee and paramedic. As for Turbo, he discovers that his shell has healed, and with it his superspeed has returned. Voice cast * Ryan Reynolds as Theo (also known as Turbo), a garden snail who dreams of becoming a racer and the next Indianapolis 500 champion * Paul Giamatti as Chet, Turbo's older brother. * Michael Peña as Tito Lopez, a "Dos Bros" taco truck driver who finds and befriends Turbo. * Snoop Dogg as Smoove Move, a flexible snail. * Maya Rudolph as Burn, a snail. * Michelle Rodriguez as Paz, a car mechanic at Starlight Plaza. * Samuel L. Jackson as Whiplash, the leader of the Starlight Plaza Snail crew. * Luis Guzmán as Angelo Lopez, Tito's brother and a "Dos Bros" taco truck driver. * Bill Hader as Guy Gagné, a French-Canadian Indy 500 champion. * Richard Jenkins as Bobby, a shopkeeper at a hobby store in Starlight Plaza who makes custom snail shells. * Ken Jeong as Kim-Ly, an elderly manicurist at Starlight Plaza. * Ben Schwartz as Skidmark, Whiplash's "feisty #2". * Kurtwood Smith as Indianapolis Motor Speedway CEO * Michael Patrick Bell as White Shadow, a white snail. * Dario Franchitti as Scottish Anchor, Male Tourist * Will Power as Australian Anchor * Mario Andretti as Indianapolis Motor Speedway Traffic Director * Paul Page as Announcer #1 * Chris Parnell as Announcer #2 * Paul Dooley as Snail Foreman * Chris Miller as Tour Bus Driver * Lloyd Sherr as Spanish DJ Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2013 computer-animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2010s 20th Century Fox films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:2010s DreamWorks Animation films